


Black Carnival

by Arelate (Nana)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana/pseuds/Arelate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez más, el joven exorcista se encontraba solo, con frío, y confundido sobre la extensión de aquel enorme pasillo de nunca acabar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> SIN EDITAR. Compilado para mi archivero de historias personal.

Mordió su labio inferior en anticipación. Por el largo y lúgubre pasillo sólo se escuchaba la resonancia de su constante golpeteo con el zapato sobre el piso de fría piedra. Contaba los segundos con cada repique que su bota producía al chocar contra el suelo, acompasándolo con las fugaces palpitaciones de su corazón. Sin previo aviso, como si le hubieran robado el alma, se desplomó contra el piso. Se acomodó en posición de indio, lívido… la desesperación brotándole por los poros.

Cuando una extraña y fría sudoración empezó a emanar de su menudo cuerpo se reprochó mentalmente: Vamos, Allen. ¡No es para tanto!, sinceramente asustado del efecto que tenía un simple mal presentimiento sobre su organismo.

Empezó a menearse continuamente de adelante hacía atrás, abrazándose a sí mismo para refugiarse del aire helado que se colaba por quién sabe donde.

\- Ah, - Empezó en un suspiro – Lavi…

Con la mirada turbada y el pecho lleno de aflicción, bajó su cabeza de tal manera que el cabello escondía sus facciones del resto del mundo. Cualquier otra persona –cuerda- hubiera aceptado ya que algo andaba mal, pero la terquedad del inglés se declinaba a creerlo. Por una puerta de roble macizo que se encontraba a su derecha, se filtraban los murmullos de una agitada discusión, o más bien diálogo. El peliblanco no podía estar más consciente de lo que sucedía en aquella habitación, y al mismo tiempo, no podía estar más perdido.

Bookman, el maestro de su pelirrojo amigo, era un anciano exigente, privado hace tiempo ya de las pueriles pasiones humanas. Allen no tenía nada contra el –ni contra nadie, a decir verdad-, y a pesar de saber que era su trabajo no mezclarse emocionalmente con aquellos a su alrededor, el inglés había desarrollado un extraño afecto por el viejo.

El peliblanco seguía sin entender la extraña filosofía de vida que portaba ese par. ¿Los demás a su alrededor eran simple tinta? ¿Tenían que presenciar la historia sin participar en ella? ¿De haber alguna manera de parar una calamidad, no lo harían? Su cerebro se rehusaba a creer que eso fuera cierto, siendo el la prueba fehaciente. Que baje Dios y niegue que Allen y Lavi pudieran dar la vida el uno por el otro. El inglés sabía que nunca había tenido un amigo tan peculiar como el aprendiz de bookman, y nunca nadie le había llegado de la manera en que éste lo hacía.

Un fuerte sonido le sacó de su ensoñación, como si alguien le hubiese pegado a la pared. Acto seguido, la puerta de roble se abrió de golpe.

\- … no necesita un corazón.

Bookman hizo aparición bajo el umbral de la puerta. Bajo la tenue luz del pasillo sus arrugadas facciones le hacían ver aún más decrépito de lo que estaba. Con su ritmo impasible, pasó de largo al joven muchacho sentado en el piso. Ni siquiera mirándole de reojo.

 

Embelesado por la figura casi irreal que desaparecía como un fantasma por la esquina, Allen no se había fijado en que Lavi, con la mirada baja, se encontraba apoyándose del marco de la puerta con el antebrazo. Al darse cuenta se levantó en un brinco.

\- ¡Lavi!

Le miró a los ojos, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea de que decirle, y el pelirrojo no le devolvió la mirada. Se dedicó a observarlo; su cabello de fuego como siempre hecho un desastre, recogido en vano con una cinta aguamarina recubierta de escamas de algún reptil, para evitar que los mechones le llegaran a los ojos. El ojo único de un verde esmeralda, contiguo al parche negro que ocultaba su ojo derecho, y con el su corazón y más profundos secretos. Tenía una nariz larga y perfilada y sus labios eran bastante finos, dándole así un aspecto noble a sus facciones que se contraponía con su esencia y personalidad. Su tez era de una tonalidad canela, debido a las muchas horas de viaje a la intemperie.

Cada vez que se encontraba cerca del pelirrojo, Allen se veía intoxicado por un peculiar aroma parecido al que despedía una vela recién apagada. Y algunas veces, sin darse cuenta, el inglés cerraba sus ojos y se imaginaba las veces en que él y su padre adoptivo, Mana, se acurrucaban frente a la chimenea durante las frías noches del invierno.

\- Allen…

Después de lo que le parecieron siglos al peliblanco, Lavi se dignó a mirarle a los ojos. Y no, no tuvo que decirle más nada… porque la comunicación no verbal no pudo ser más poderosa en ese preciso momento.

Con una simple mirada, Lavi causó un estremecimiento enorme por el espinazo del inglés. Una oleada de calor le invadió, olvidándose por completo del frío que había estado sufriendo hacía unos pocos minutos atrás. Sin poder evitarlo, sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmín. Pero, reprochándose mentalmente, disipó con dificultad todas esas extrañas sensaciones y se concentró en lo que de verdad importaba.

\- Lavi, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué quería bookman? – Preguntó el menor, inquieto. Extrañando ya la usual sonrisa que adornaba siempre la cara del mayor.

El pelirrojo no respondió.

\- ¿Lavi…? – Allen se acercó con cuidado al mayor, y con un poco de vacilación le colocó una mano amiga sobre el hombro – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿no? Todo va a salir bien… – Un poco más seguro, colocó la otra, sin romper la conexión visual – Lavi… ¿qué sucede? – Lentamente, y casi sin darse cuenta, Allen fue apoyando de lleno todo su semblante sobre el pecho del mayor.

¿Me escuchas?

\- ¿Lavi?

El inglés paró en seco.

Sintió como un par de hercúleos brazos le rodeaban con dejadez ambos lados de su figura, atrapando así en un ligero agarre su cintura. Percibía el aliento de Lavi sobre su hombro, tibio y húmedo, y provocó que otro estremecimiento le recorriera de la cabeza hasta los pies. Se adentró un poco más en el abrazo, olvidándose del mundo, sin querer salir de ahí nunca jamás.

Hacía tiempo ya que había cerrado sus ojos, en señal de relajación, invadido por el suave aroma tan característico de su acompañante. No recordaba la última vez en la que se había encontrado rodeado de tanta paz… tanta comodidad. El maestro Cross, el Conde del Milenio, los akuma, y las ciento nueve piezas de inocencia podían esperar por unos instantes.

\- Te quiero.

Allen abrió los ojos. El abrazo se deshizo tan rápidamente que cuando abrió sus ojos, Lavi ya se desvanecía siguiendo la estela fantasmal que había dejado bookman al pasar por ahí. El pelirrojo no se volvió para darle una explicación. El inglés sintió que una fuerza sobrenatural le impedía gritar le nombre del mayor y correr a su encuentro. En la estancia sólo se escuchaba el eco retumbante del sonido que hacían las pesadas botas de su compañero al pisar la dura piedra… y paulatinamente, el sonido se fue alejando hasta quedar nada. Sólo el frío y el silencio.

Una vez más, el joven exorcista se encontraba solo, con frío, y confundido, sobre la extensión de aquel enorme pasillo de nunca acabar.


End file.
